1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed circuit boards and more particularly to delivering power to the printed circuit boards.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Typically, a top surface of a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly covered with integrated circuits are mounted on another assembly that delivers DC power and extract heat away from the PCB. Generally, such PCB assembly requires a large amount of DC power and also dissipates a large amount of power and further requires mechanically attaching in a removable way.
Typically, delivering DC power to PCBs is accomplished via large connectors. However, these connectors may not be able to be used as secure mechanical attachment mechanism. Instead, another approach bonds a large conductive area of the PCB with a conductive epoxy to the power source. Such bonding to provide the power and mechanical attachment may not be easily detachable, since the top surface of the PCB cannot be penetrated as they are, generally, covered with integrated circuits, and there would be no way to mechanically couple the assembly down to the top surface of the PCB.